Mr Wright's Love
by msyu1
Summary: One year after Turnabout Revolution, Apollo comes back to Wright Anything Agency and knows some secrets. Then he and Trucy tries to find the bride of Mr. Wright's wedding. Spoiler for all AA games.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ace Attorney fan fiction, Apollo POV, game script style.**

 **The timeline is one year after Spirit of Justice.**

 **The shipping is Feeniris, and there are also other shippings mentioned.**

 **I hope I don't make it out of character.**

March 15, Khura'in, airport

Apollo: Suddenly one year passed. How time flies!

Apollo: Now Khura'in has other denfense lawyers, so I don't need to take 20 requests a day.

Apollo: If so, I need to go back to California for a while.

Nahyuta: You still want to go back, Apollo?

Apollo: Yes. I promised to Mr. Wright before. I will go back after I finish everything in Khura'in.

Apollo: Well, the past year witnessed so much happening.

Rayfa: You still need to go, horn head.

Apollo: Ah…Your Benevolence.

Nahyuta: She said that she wanted to see you off.

Nahyuta: Well, the flight is about to take off. We'd better go back.

March 16, Wright Anything Agency

Apollo: It has been a long time, but it is still the same as ever.

Apollo: Well, only I have changed a lot.

?: Um…Who are you?

Apollo: H-Hello, you're…Lamiroir? Why do you…?

Phoenix: You're back, Apollo.

Apollo: Mr. Wright, since Khura'in has someone in charge, I just come back to see all of you.

Apollo: By the way, why is Lamiroir here?

Phoenix: It is so good that you come back. Now I can ask Trucy out.

Apollo: What is it? (Mr. Wright is a little strange today.)

Trucy: Long time no see, Apollo. If you don't come back, I will go to Khura'in to see you.

Apollo: Well…That is unnecessary now.

Trucy: Ah, Lamiroir! Why are you here?

Apollo: Mr. Wright, what is the meaning of this?

Phoenix: Lamiroir has something to tell you two. I need to avoid a bit now.

Apollo: M-Mr. Wright! (He goes away.)

Trucy: Daddy, what is it?

Apollo: Um, what do you want to tell us, Lamiroir?

Lamiroir: I regained my eyesight, so did my memory.

Lamiroir: However, I could not say it at that time, so I asked Mr. Wright to keep my secret.

Lamiroir: Well, I think now I can make public.

Apollo: Make public?

Lamiroir: Yes. (Rolled up sleeves) Do you understand it now?

Apollo: Isn't it…?

Apollo: (That's impossible!)

Trucy: Apollo, that bracelet is the same as yours!

Lamiroir: Yes, Apollo, I am your mother.

Apollo: So at that time, I felt something familiar.

Apollo: Two years ago…when I saw you.

Trucy: Well, how is it related to me?

Lamiroir: This bracelet is from Gramaye family, Trucy.

Trucy: But it is missing after Mommy disappeared…

Trucy: Do you mean…?

Thalassa: It has been a long time, Trucy. You really grow up.

Trucy: Mommy…

Trucy: At the hospital, I felt so sad…

Trucy: It is so nice…to see you again.

Apollo: So the relationship between Trucy and me is…

Thalassa: Yes. At that time, I left the troupe to marry Jove, and then I went to Khura'in with him.

Thalassa: Jove died in that fire, so I lost your information and went back to troupe.

Thalassa: Later I married Zak and had you, Trucy.

Thalassa: After that incident, I lost my eyesight and memory.

Thalassa: I still haven't got all back, but at least I remember these things.

Thalassa: Seeing you two, I feel so relived.

Apollo: (Such a wonderful fortune. It turned out that my family is always there.)

Apollo: (And I met them even before I know it.)

Apollo: Well, I really appreciate everything, mother, and Trucy.

Trucy: I…have family. Daddy, Apollo, and…Mommy…

Apollo: Trucy, you can cry if you want. It is not at the stage.

Trucy: I'm…fine. So many people do such things to me. I feel…so happy.

Apollo: (So am I, Trucy. )

Apollo: (After these things, it is so good to have a life like this.)

Phoenix: It seems that you all know about it.

Apollo: Mr. Wright! So…you know about everything from the beginning?

Trucy: Daddy! I am not a child anymore!

Thalassa: Well, it is so hard for Mr. Wright to take care of you two.

Thalassa: I'm just here to tell you about this. Now it's time for me to leave.

Thalassa: I will visit you later, Apollo…and Trucy.

Thalassa: Now, if you'll excuse me.

Apollo: (She left here.)

Apollo: Mr. Wright, why didn't you tell me and Trucy about this?

Apollo: If we knew about it earlier, we would not …

Phoenix: I really wanted to tell you two earlier, but your mother don't want me to do it.

Trucy: Why is it like that? I really feel Apollo as my…

Apollo: Trucy! I will get worried if you do something like this.

Trucy: Apollo…

Phoenix: It is so fast for you to change to "older brother". I'm so surprised.

Apollo: Mr. Wright, so I…

Phoenix: Well, you can't leave the agency now, Apollo.

Apollo: (Yeah…I have my mother and half-sister here.)

Apollo: Mr. Wright, where is Athena now? I didn't see her today.

Phoenix: Athena just got married, and she's not here in a few days.

Phoenix: She told me to "say hi to Apollo", but I don't know you are back so early.

Apollo: Really? But it's only a year from now.

Trucy: By the way, Mr. Gavin also got married to Ema.

Apollo: (I didn't see Mr. Gavin for a while.)

Apollo: (Ema got back to Califoania a few months after I stayed in Khura'in, so I didn't know much about her.)

Apollo: Really? Don't they never get along well with each other?

Apollo: (Isn't that all right to address each other as "Fräulein Detective" and "Glimmerous Fop"?)

Phoenix: Although they quarrel a lot, they are still so satisfied about each other.

Trucy: Every time when they have conflicts, Ema has much more snackoos than usual.

Phoenix: Ema is still the same as in high school, only except her hobby to chew snackoos.

Trucy: Daddy! How could you forget such an important thing? I will have a new Mommy in a few days!

Phoenix: Well, Trucy, your mother just left.

Apollo: (If it is not real mother, isn't that…?)

Apollo: Mr. Wright, will you get married soon?

Phoenix: …So you still know that? I feel it is not enough for me to keep a secret.

Phoenix: I have planned it for so long, and I wanted to give you a surprise.

Phoenix: You shouldn't know too much about this.

Apollo: (He got into his room.)

Trucy: Apollo, don't you want to know about my new Mommy?

Apollo: You don't know about that, Trucy?

Trucy: I only knew about that yesterday, but Daddy didn't want to say anything.

Apollo: (He even didn't tell that to his daughter?)

Apollo: Do you have someone in mind, Trucy?

Trucy: For example, Maya Fey? After all, she investigated so many cases with Daddy together.

Trucy: Oh, she investigated a case with Daddy last year, and that case was about the murder in a wedding.

Apollo: (Former assistant? This possibility does exist.)

Trucy: It's better if we find someone who know a lot about Daddy.

Apollo: Don't we have that "someone" in mind? I'm not sure whether he has time right now.

Apollo: I think Mr. Edgeworth will know much information about this.

Trucy: Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth contacts with Daddy a lot, even when Daddy was playing the piano.

Apollo: (Well, let's start our investigation.)

 **Note: I finally wrote how Apollo and Trucy knew about their relationship to each other, although I am not sure how it turns out.**

 **In fact, we all know who Phoenix will marry to, but I still want to see how Apollo and Trucy investigate about this.**

 **I just want to finish what the canon does not mention and write something fluffy about my shipppings, and this part is just to fill the canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

March 16, Prosecutor's Office, Hallway

Apollo: (Although we came here, it's a little strange to say that we visit the Chief Prosecutor for such a trivial thing.)

Apollo: (Well, just have a look here first.)

?: Long time no see, Herr Forehead.

Apollo: Mr. Gavin, I heard you just got married. Congratulations.

Klavier: I don't expect Herr Forehead to say something like this. Isn't it, Fräulein?

Trucy: So do I.

?: What are you doing here, Klavier?

Trucy: Ah, hi, Ema.

Apollo: It seems that Ema and Klavier are so fit for each other.

Ema: Oh, it's you. Since you are talking with Klavier, I'll just forgive you this time.

Apollo: By the way, why are you here, Ema?

Ema: I just got a file from Mr. Edgeworth. I'll get quite busy then.

Ema: If I delay it, I'll get to the Chief Prosecutor's Office as last time.

Apollo: (I heard Ema is a big fan of Mr. Edgeworth, so maybe that's a good opportunity for her?)

Ema: I know what you are thinking about! Mr. Edgeworth is very strict with work.

Ema: He even said something like "look forward to next month's paycheck". I can't be careless anymore!

Klavier: Well, Ema. You can just go on your business, and I have something to say to Herr Forehead.

Ema: That's good for me.

Apollo: Mr. Gavin, well, that's such a long time.

Klavier: I heard from Ema. So you spent your childhood in Khura'in, ja?

Apollo: Yeah, I just managed to come back, because I was working on my requests all the time.

Apollo: Apart from hundreds of requests, I also had lots of chores to do.

Klavier: So that's not so different from here, but…it's good to have many requests, ja?

Apollo: But that's awful for HUNDREDS OF REQUESTS! And Khura'in only had me as the defense lawyer.

Apollo: Well, do you know how to get to Chief Prosecutor's office? We have something to ask Mr. Edgeworth.

Klavier: It's so rare to see Herr Forehead like that. Well, Chief Prosecutor's office is just down to that way, after you pass Mr. Blackquill's office.

Apollo: (Mr. Blackquill,,,I won't get his sword on me, will I? I have nearly nothing to fight for.)

Trucy: Apollo, your horn just swagged down.

Apollo: I don't want to repeat it, but that's NOT horn!

Apollo: (Well…)

?: I haven't seen you for a while, Apollo.

Apollo: K-Kay?

Kay: Oh, and that's Trucy. I never expect to see you two together.

Apollo: Yeah, when I first met you in Gavin Co. Law Office, I even hadn't taken the bar exam.

Kay: But later I went to Edgeworth Co. Law Office. I can't imagine so many years passed.

Apollo: Trucy, you know about Kay before?

Trucy: I heard from Mr. Edgeworth about his assistant, and Kay took care of me when Daddy and Mr. Edgeworth went abroad. That was one year before you joined our Agency, Apollo.

Apollo: (Right…)

Kay: By the way, did you come back from Khura'in, Apollo?

Apollo: Yes. At least I need to see everyone here, and get out from hundreds of requests for a while.

Kay: It sounds good, and you don't need to worry about your income.

Apollo: (Just set this aside…)

Apollo: Do you have something to do here, Kay?

Kay: I just came to get some files from Mr. Gavin, and take an opportunity to see Sebestian.

Kay: I'm busy, so if you'll excuse me.

Apollo: (So this way…I really have that pain on my head.)

?: Apollo.

Apollo: Athena, well, congratulations.

Athena: (Surprised) You already know it? Well, Simon's so kind.

Apollo: (He's only kind to you.)

?: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, Athena.

Apollo: M-Mr. Blackquill.

Trucy: What's wrong, Apollo?

Apollo: N-Nothing.

Blackquill: Oh, why do you go here, Justice-dono?

Apollo: Well, we're here to…(No use! My mind is completely blank!)

Blackquill: Why are you here, miss?

Trucy: Mr. Blackquill…we have something to ask Mr. Edgeworth…

Blackquill: …Chief Prosecutor? His office is just there.

Blackquill: I have some business with Cykes-dono, so you can go there now.

Apollo: (He closed the door.)

Trucy: Apollo, his eyes are so scary.

Apollo: Well, Trucy, that's it for Mr. Blackquill.

Apollo: He was more horrible two years ago.

March 16, Prosecutor's Office, Chief Prosecutor's office

Apollo: (knock the door) Is anyone here?

Trucy: Your voice is still the same, Apollo.

Apollo: Well, I still practice that every day in Khura'in.

Trucy: Seems that he's not here now. Do we just get nothing?

Apollo: Let me see. (Push the door) It's open.

Trucy: Shall we take this opportunity to have a look inside?

Apollo: Well, that's…Trucy! (Since we are here, it's not bad to look around.)

Apollo: Such a tidy place, much better than our agency.

Trucy: After Daddy came back last year, our agency had a big revolution.

Trucy: Don't you think the agency is much better, Apollo?

Apollo: Well, I thought Pearl just came before.

Trucy: Pearl is now working with Maya, and she hardly ever visits now.

Apollo: Maybe we can have a look at the decorations.

Apollo: Such a big sofa. I feel the price is one digit highter than the agency.

Trucy: I heard it's two digits higher.

Apollo: (I have a familiar feeling…)

Apollo: Mr. Edgeworth seems to like chess a lot.

Trucy: So the blue chess is spiky, and the red chess has sharp "edges".

Apollo: (Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth…)

Apollo: (Well, maybe that's just my imagination.)

Apollo: I don't expect to see Steel Samurai in the office.

Trucy: He even has Jamin' Ninja and Plumed Punisher here.

Apollo: (Mr. Edgeworth likes these things?)

Trucy: Apollo, there's something on the desk!

Apollo: Yes? What is it?

Trucy: A note. Let me see. "Franziska, about our engagement, please keep it as a secret for now."

Apollo: Engagement? Who is that "Franziska"?

Trucy: I think that's his fiancée's name.

?: Keep out from here.

Trucy: Mr. Edgeworth…

Apollo: I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. That's because Trucy wanted to come in, and I had to follow her.

Edgeworth: Maybe I need to tell Wright to let you look forward to your next month's pay check, Mr. Justice.

Edgeworth: You're interested in marriage? Just mind your own business.

Apollo: (Well, maybe we are too casual.)

Apollo: Mr. Edgeworth, actually, we are here to ask you about Mr. Wright's wedding.

Apollo: We just happened to see that note, not…

Edgeworth: Then you will be disappointed, .

Edgeworth: I don't have anything to tell you, both about the note and about something related to Wright.

Edgeworth: If I didn't come here early, what else would you have done?

Apollo: (Well, we did look around a little bit.)

?: Miles Edgeworth, who are they? I feel so noisy.

Edgeworth: Franziska, just someone from Wright's agency sneaked here, and they even tried to mess up my office.

?: Phoenix Wright? Then they won't find anything.

Apollo: (I feel so uncomfortable about full names…)

Trucy: It's been a while, Ms. won Karma.

?: You really grow up, Trucy.

Apollo: Well, hi, my name is Apollo Justice, and you're…?

?: Apollo Justice? So you're the person Miles Edgeworth told me.

Franziska: My name is Franziska von Karma, prodigy prosecutor, ex-member in Interpol, and that coward's fiancée.

Apollo: (She calls Chief Prosecutor as "coward"? Who is this woman?)

Edgeworth: Franziska, I told you not to say anything about our engagement.

Franziska: Miles Edgeworth, what kind of prosecutors do you have in your office?

Franziska: Rock star, ex-prisoner and monk!

Apollo: (Well, she's referring to Mr. Gavin, Mr. Blackquill and Nahyuta.)

Edgeworth: Franziska, I told you before. Now Prosecutor's Office lacks prosecutors, but now it's getting better.

Edgeworth: And when you say something like this, would you take away your whip for a while?

Apollo: (Whip…I feel that Mr. Wright is so tough in court.)

Franziska: (Crack!) I don't need you to tell me that, Miles Edgeworth!

Apollo: (The sound alone is hurt enough for me. I need to be careful.)

Apollo: (So Ms. von Karma seems to know Mr. Wright. Does she know anything about his wedding?)

Apollo: Ms. von Karma, we are here to ask about Mr. Wright's wedding. Do you have anything in mind?

Franziska: (holding the whip)…Foolish fool's foolish questions about other foolish fools have nothing to do with me. If you really want to know, just ask Maya Fey.

Apollo: (So after those, we still get nothing…)

Edgeworth: Mr. Justice, I have something to discuss with Franziska, so you'd better leave now.

Apollo: (I hope they are talking about work.)

Trucy: Let's go, Apollo.

March 16, Prosecutor's Office, Hallway

Apollo: Trucy, do you know Ms. von Karma?

Trucy: Well, I know she was in court against Daddy a few times.

Trucy: When she first met Daddy in court, she even whipped him to coma.

Apollo: (Poor. Mr. Wright.)

Trucy: But later there's also coffee, sword and beads, so that's just the same.

Apollo: (What's coffee doing here?)

Trucy: When Daddy was playing the piano, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma went to agency together.

Trucy: Ms. von Karma was busy, so I only met her a few times.

Trucy: She's always like that. Although her words are harsh, she cares about oher people from the bottom of her heart.

Apollo: (Is it? I begin to symphathize Mr. Edgeworth's life after marriage.)

Apollo: Well, we'd better go to Kurain Village and ask Ms. Maya Fey about this.

Trucy: Let's go. It's two hours by train.

 **Note: I just wrote lots of fluffy scenes here, mostly Klema and Fredgeworth.I also mention a little about Cykesquill.**

 **I just feel I wrote so many shippings in this chapter.**

 **This whole story is actually a spin-off for my other stories. I adapted a little so that you can enjoy it alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

March 16, Kurain Village

Apollo: It's back to peace one year later.

Apollo: (I still feel as if it's yesterday.)

?: You fled from Khura'in, Corporal Justice?

Apollo: How are you, Armie?

Armie: Now I help with archaeological investigation and sometimes go out.

Apollo: That's…so good.

Apollo: Actually, we have something to ask the Master Maya Fey.

Armie: Well, just this way, and then you can see the big manor of Fey Family.

?: Hi, Mr. Apollo, Trucy.

Apollo: Hi, Pearl.

Pearl: Why are here only you two? How about ?

Apollo: Well, Mr. Wright has a wedding in a few days, but we even don't know the name of the bride.

Trucy: We went to ask Mr. Edgeworth, and Ms. von Karma asked us to go here.

Apollo: But Ms. von Karma didn't say anything. The only clue she gave us was Maya Fey.

Pearl: Ms. von Karma? I haven't seen her for many years.

Pearl: Mystic Maya is so busy these days, and I didn't know anything about that.

Apollo: (?The bracelet works!)

Apollo: Pearl, let me ask you again, do you really know nothing about Mr. Wright's wedding?

Pearl: I didn't know anything about that (pinch finger).

Apollo: Pearl, when you said "didn't know", you tend to pinch your finger really hard, so you must hide something.

Apollo: What are you holding in your hand? Can I have a look?

Pearl:,,So you finally find out, Mr. Apollo.

Pearl: Your bracelet is even better than Mr. Nick's magatama.

Apollo: That's…?

Trucy: This photo looks old.

Apollo: Who's that woman in the photo? I have never seen her before.

Trucy: I havn't either. Is she my new Mommy?

Pearl: Actually, I don't know Mr. Nick would make that decision. That runs contrary to my thoughts.

Apollo: Runs contrary to?

Pearl: Yeah. Mystic Maya said something like "Nick" all the time, so I felt they would be good couple.

Trucy: So that's not Maya?

Pearl: I can feel it, the deep bonds of Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya, just like brother and sister.

Pearl: But that's all.

Apollo: So you mean Mr. Wright sees Maya as his "sister".

Trucy: Maya's older sister is Daddy's mentor, so Daddy take care of Maya after his mentor passed away.

Pearl: Therefore, when I first heard of you, Trucy, I felt so angry.

Pearl: Mr. Nick even did something like that, and he even had a daughter…

Trucy: Pearl.. I…

Pearl: Trucy, Mr. Nick did so much for you. He even didn't contact his previous girlfriend for many years.

Apollo: Girlfriend?

Pearl: So you don't know anything, don you? Actually, Mr. Nick's girlfriend is my half-sister.

Trucy: Isn't that Maya?

Pearl: No, Mystic Maya is my cousin, but Mr. Nick's girlfriend is my half-sister.

Pearl: In brief, something happened in the past, and I don't want to recall it now.

Trucy: When Daddy first adopted me, he said something about visiting someone in the detention center, and later he went to Hazakura Temple.

Trucy: But I didn't know that meant anything about new Mommy.

Trucy: Once Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma visited me, I mentioned that to them, and I felt they were nervous about this.

Pearl: Trucy, if you want to find out the answer, just go to Hazakura Temple, and everything is there.

Trucy: Let's go, Apollo!

Apollo: Do I need to come, Trucy?

Trucy: What are you talking about, Apollo? Don't you want me to be happy?

Apollo: Well, anyway, I will go.

March 16, Hazakura Temple, Main Gate

Apollo: Although it is March now, it's still so cold in the mountains.

Trucy: Apollo, even you say something like that, it won't get warmer.

?: Hohoho, are you visiting me?

Apollo: Hi, we are here to ask something. And you are…?

Bikini: Just call me Sister Bikini. Are you here for training?

Apollo: Bikini? Are you wearing Bikini?

Trucy: Apollo, please don't make such a bad joke!

Apollo: (I feel her eyes are colder than the air in the mountains.)

Bikini: I feel so good about my stature, especially in early spring.

Apollo: By the way, what is "training" ?

Bikini: That's just for spirit mediums. For example, kneeling on ice for a whole night, or standing under a waterfall.

Bikini: Although it's a little challenging, it really helps build spiritual power.

Bikini: Actually, this is just the training place for the branch family. If it's in Khura'in, that's only master can do it.

Apollo: (That must be so cold. Life for spirit medium is so hard.)

Apollo: Sister Bikini, we are not here for training. We want to know about Mr. Wright's wedding.

Bikini: Seems that you find the right place. That's Iris who will get married.

Apollo: Iris? (Who is she? But that's a good name. About the flower…)

Bikini: Yes. She had such an unfortunate childhood.

Bikini: She was abandoned by her parents, and I adopted her.

Bikini: The life was quite peace. She just left here for about eight months, and she didn't want to talk about it, until that happened.

Apollo: That?

BIkini: That Phoenix came with Pearl Fey and Maya Fey, the future master at that time. Iris seemed so disturbed.

Bikini: Then something happened, and then she only came back after some time.

Apollo: (So Maya and Pearl were with Mr. Wright?)

Apollo: So I heard Ms. Iris was Mr. Wright's girlfriend?

Bikini: Well, she just dated Phoenix in place of her older sister Dahlia.

Bikini: Dhalia was a devil, but Iris was so different from her.

Bikini: She only told that thing after everything settled down.

Trucy: About "that thing", it's so many years, so why is it only now?

Bikini: Well, at that time, Iris was not here, and I didn't know much of it.

Bikini: After she came back, I knew that Phoenix had a daughter, so she didn't want to disturb his life. So I think that's why.

Trucy: Well, that "daughter" is me.

Bikini: Miss, you are not his real daughter, aren't you?

Bikini: I know it. Even Iris would not have a daughter so big.

Bikini: By the way, who's the boy with horn?

Apollo: My name is Apollo Justice, a denfense lawyer from Mr. Wright's agency, and Trucy's half-brother.

Apollo: Sister Bikini, is Iris here?

Bikini: She's not in Hazakura Temple now. She's out to find Phoenix. I think you will meet her when you go back to your agency.

Apollo: (Although we never see her face, we at least know a little about her.)

Trucy: Apollo, now that we find out those clues, we'd better go back to agency early.

Trucy: If it's too late, Daddy will worry about us.

Apollo: You're right. Well, I think it's time for us to go back.

 **Note: This chapter is just about how Pearl accepts Iris.**

 **Trucy is only one year younger than Pearl, so I feel a little tricky that one addresses Phoenix as "Mr. Nick", and the other one addresses Phoenix as "Daddy".**

 **Finally Iris's name comes up, and she will be the main part in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

March 16, Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix: Where are you going with Trucy, Apollo?

Phoenix: I nearly didn't see you for the whole day, and I really worried about you.

Phoenix: Athena said that you were in Prosecutor's Office just before, so why did you go there?

Trucy: Daddy, we investigated a little about your girlfriend and wedding.

Apollo: Mr. Wright, why did you hide about Iris?

Phoenix: So you have investigated to this level. That's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it now.

Apollo: (So he just admitted…)

Apollo: Mr. Wright, we heard that Iris found you, so where is she now?

Trucy: Yeah. I want to see my new Mommy.

Phoenix: She just came out to buy something. Now I think she's heading back.

?: I'm back, Feenie.

Apollo: H-Hi, are you Ms. Iris?

Iris: Yes, you are…?

Phoenix: Rissy, this is Apollo Justice, Trucy's half-brother. He just came back from Khura'in.

Trucy: Daddy! And me…

Iris: So you must be Trucy. Nice to meet you.

Trucy: Daddy, I have been waiting for ten years, and you finally get my new Mommy back.

Phoenix: Rissy, I told you that before. I will take care of you from now on.

Trucy: Mommy, nice to meet you.

Apollo: (So fast.)

Trucy: Well, I have another one to take care. I need to practice my magic show harder.

Phoenix: I'm so sorry, Rissy.

Phoenix: Our agency don't have much money, and now the income mostly comes from Trucy.

Iris: Feenie, I feel so happy when I am with you.

Iris: Well, at least the agency's budget is a little better than Hazakura Temple, and those messy things makes me feel home. I think I need to tidy them later.

Apollo: (She LIKES the messy agency?)

Trucy: Apollo, why don't you say anything? That's so important for me, and how can you do something like that?

Apollo: Ah, Ms. Iris, Pearl said that you are her half-sister, why's that?

Phoenix: (Serious) Apollo, it's impolite to pry into other people's privacy.

Iris: I feel OK about that, Feenie. Just leave it to me. Only here and Hazakura Temple are my homes.

Phoenix: Well, now that you say that, I just go into my room, and you can tell them the whole story.

Iris: Pearl and I have the same mother, and her existence is only for spiritual power.

Trucy: Like…me and Apollo?

Apollo: Spirit power? (I feel I heard about it in Hazakura Temple.)

Iris: My sister and I never had that, so our father took us away.

Iris: They abondoned me at Hazakura Temple, and then formed a new family.

Apollo: (Sister Bikini did say something like that.)

Trucy: So, how about your sister, Mommy?

Iris: She was scary, I could say that. She came up with the plan to use fake kidnap to get the gem, at the age of 14. She even asked me to help her.

Iris: I was weak, so I didn't do that.

Apollo: That was illegal indeed, and you never did anything wrong.

Trucy: So did other people know about the fake kidnap?

Iris: She jumped into the river and changed her name.

Iris: Her "older sister" - not connected by blood - committed perjury to have her tutor - who helped them - sentenced to death.

Apollo: Did he help with the plan?

Iris: Yes. Five years later, he escaped from prison and wanted to expose the plan with her "older sister".

Iris: So my sister killed her and framed the crime on the tutor.

Trucy: I would never do somethng like that.

Apollo: Then what happened?

Iris: During the trial, the denfense lawyer exposed my sister's real identity.

Iris: But she forced her "boyfriend" to commit suicide, and then she walked away freely.

Apollo: She even did something like this?

Iris: By the way, that denfense lawyer was Feenie's mentor.

Iris: The prosecutor was Mr. Edgeworth, and they were both their first trial.

Apollo: Mr. Wright's mentor?

Trucy: Mr. Edgeworth?

Apollo: (So Mr. Edgeworth didn't want to tell us…)

Iris: Feenie's mentor is also my cousin. She was a great defense lawyer.

Trucy: And that shelf still has lots of her books.

Trucy: Although Daddy never read them, and dust begins to form.

Iris: Later, Feenie's mentor investigated this case with her boyfriend, and her boyfriend was poisoned by my sister.

Iris: When Dahlia cleared out the container of the poison, she did that by giving it as a present to Feenie in the courthouse.

Apollo: So Mr. Wright was in the courthouse?

Trucy: Daddy majored in art in university, and he later changed it to law.

Iris: My sister's poison came from her boyfriend, and then she broke up with him.

Apollo: Becsue he was useless…

Iris: I don't want my sister to kill someone again, so I begged her to help her take back that container.

Iris: In this way, I began to date Feenie.

Trucy: So that's how you met…

Iris: I thought I really loved him, so I had lunch with him every day and knitted him a pink sweater.

Iris: And it was about the time that we dated about eight months.

Iris: At last, Dhalia couldn't wait any more, so she tried to kill him without talking with me.

Iris: It was good that she failed, but she still killed her ex-boyfriend.

Apollo: Dhalia, your sister…she's so horrible.

Iris: Feenie became the defendant for killing that ex-boyfriend, and the defense lawyer was his mentor, but that day was their first time to know each other.

Apollo: So Mr. Wright was all right? If not, he could not be here.

Iris; Yes. My sister was sentenced to death, and Feenie didn't know it was me who dated with him.

Iris: Maybe he would never forgive me, so I came back to Hazakura Temple.

Trucy: How did Daddy finally know that?

Iris: I heard Feenie became a famous defense lawyer, and I didn't want to disturb his life once more.

Iris: Until that day, the guests came.

Apollo: Guests?

Iris: Yes. The Master of Kurain Village and Feenie's mentor's boyfriend.

Apollo: By the way, Maya just became the new master.

Iris: That master was Mystic Maya's mother.

Iris: At that time, Feenie's mentor, Mystic Maya's older sister passed away for two years.

Trucy: Why were they there?

Iris: They just asked me to discuss the strategy, to protect Maya.

Apollo: Protect? What happened?

Iris: My so-called mother lost the name of master due to lack of spiritual power, so she wanted Pearl to take that back.

Iris: Pearl didn't know anything, and she thought that was good for Maya, but it was on the contrary.

Trucy: But isn't that boyfriend poisoned by your sister?

Iris: He didn't die. He just got into a deep coma.

Iris: After he woke up, he changed the identity as a prosecutor, so he could know about that plan.

Apollo: So did you help them, Ms. Iris?

Iris: Yes, but I never knew that I could meet Feenie again.

Iris: Feenie also recognized me and asked me many questions.

Iris: I wanted to avoid him at first, but he still found out that I knew his name.

Trucy: That was so painful.

Iris: Our plan still had something wrong.

Iris: Pearl was missing, so the master had no choice but to channel my sister.

Iris: To protect Maya, that boyfriend….killed the master.

Apollo: Wait a minute! Why was there anything to do with spirit medium?

Iris: The plan was to let Pearl channel my sister, and then framed the crime on me.

Iris: We wanted to control Pearl, but she was missing. Maybe she went to the place when Maya was training.

Apollo: SInce something like that happened, what did you do next?

Iris: I helped move the body. At that time, the bridge was broken, so the body was tied on ropes. I falsified the crime scene, so I had to atone for it.

Apollo: How about Mr. Wright? Where was he at that time?

Iris: I heard from Laurice that he passed away, so I felt so sad.

Iris: Luckily, Mr. Edgeworth said Feenie just had a bad cold due to his falling from bridge to river. I felt it was so close.

Apollo: (I have experienced Mr. Wright's luck once.)

Apollo: Who is that "Laurice"?

Trucy: You don't know that, Apollo?

Trucy: He's the author of "Franzy's Whippity-Whip Trip", a famous 's alaso Daddy's friend.

Trucy: Daddy, Mr. Edgeworh and Mr. Butz were classmates in grade school.

Apollo: (So that's why Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth knew each other so much…)

Apollo: Trucy, who's Butz?

Trucy: That's the real name of Laurice Deauxnim. It's so lame, isn't it?

Apollo: But why Mr. Edgeworth came for this case?

Iris: Feenie could not defend me, so he asked Mr. Edgeworth to help me. He even gave Mr. Edgeworth his badge.

Apollo: Was that all right? I mean, each lawyer only has one ID number, so it's a big problem if other people find out.

Trucy: Apollo, I heard before that even someone used paper badge, other people still didn't find out, so what's wrong with the genuine one?

Apollo: (I think the Dark Age of Law started from that…)

Iris: Mr. Edgeworth found me a little familiar. Maybe that's because of Dahlia.

Iris: He asked me to promise to tell Feenie everything after the trial.

Apollo: Then, Mr. Wright knew about it in this way.

Iris: Mr. Edgeworth arranged for the judge and prosecutor to prevent his identity exposed.

Trucy: So who was it?

Iris: The prosecutor was Ms. von Karma, and the judge was someone who only met Mr. Edgeworth once.

Apollo: (Mr. Edgeworth's fiancée? So they knew each other at that time.)

Iris: Because the training hall of inner temple was locked, Mr. Edgeworth escorted me unlock the door to save Maya.

Iris: But suddenly an earthquake came, and Mr. Edgeworth blacked out.

Iris: I unlocked the door at that time, and found Dahlia was channeled by someone.

Iris: She changed place with me, and added 5 locks to the door.

Iris: Then I didn't know much after that.

Trucy: So they didn't find out about it?

Iris: They did, during the trial next day.

Iris: Ms. von Karma tried all the ways Sister Bikini taught her, and then she saved me from that place.

Iris: And Dahlia was channeled by Maya.

Apollo: (I feel this case is a little similar to the case last year.)

Trucy: That was so close. It would be a big problem if someone else channeled her.

Iris: It was the idea of Maya's older sister, and that's quite the way for her to protect herself from Dahlia.

Trucy: So finally…you confessed, Mommy?

Iris: Yes. Feenie was a little from he was in university.

Apollo: So you stayed in prison for some time, Ms. Iris?

Iris: I tampered the crime scene, and the whole case was some kind of self-defense, so I didn't spend a long time.

Iris: But Feenie didn't visit me two months after that trial.

Apollo: Was that because he was disbarred?

Iris: Mr. Edgeworth visited me once and told me Feenie had a daughter.

Trucy: I just remember that Mr. Edgeworth came to visit Daddy after I came here.

Trucy: So Daddy went to dentention center just to…

Iris: Yes. He went there to visit me.

Iris: After that, I went back to Hazakura Temple.

Apollo: And Mr. Wright never contacted you since then?

Iris: Feenie sometimes visited me, but it took me a long time to know about Trucy.

Trucy: I always want Daddy to find me a new Mommy. If I could have heard about it earlier…

Iris: I told Feenie to keep this. Since he also had his plans, I didn't want to disturb him too much.

Iris: After that, it was the Dark Age of Law and something related to Khura'in, so we didn't have much time to see each other.

Iris: At least, now everything settles down, so I just come.

Apollo: It's so good that you are still with each other after all these things happening.

Trucy: Yeah. Now I have two Mommys.

Apollo: (Isn't that all right?)

 **Note: This chapter is just for Iris to tell stories to Apollo and Trucy.**

 **I just want to write how Apollo and Trucy react to the story of Trials and Tribulations, so I try to write it with Iris's POV.**

 **I don't want to write names, so the relationship seems a little messy.**


	5. Chapter 5

March 20, Gatewater Imperial Hotel, Viola Hall

Apollo: (So Mr. Wright's wedding is held here today. Everyone is so excited about this.)

Trucy: What are you thinking, Apollo? Today is so important for Daddy!

Apollo: (Seems that Trucy is truly happy. Well, there's only a few guests invited,)

?: So this foolish fool Phoenix Wright finally gets into marriage.

Apollo: (I feel so cold about the voice.)

Trucy: Ms. von Karma, are you here for Daddy's wedding?

Franziska: I don't want to come here. It's Miles Edgeworth to take me here.

Franziska: He said something like "This is important to Wright", really foolishly foolish things from a foolish fool to do for another foolish fool.

Apollo: (But you still come here?)

Franziska: Apollo Justice, isn't it? You looks so dull.

Franziska: Well, I'll let you go for today.

Edgeworth: Franziska, you are still like that after so many years.

Trucy: Mr. Edgeworth!

Apollo: (He also comes?)

Edgeworth: (Adjusting glasses) Well, I come here just because Wright invites me, and I take Franziska here as well.

Athena: Apollo, so Ms. Iris is Mr. Wright's girlfriend?

Apollo: (Why do you want to talk about it here!)

Athena: I can hear a discord of your heart. Do you feel sad?

Apollo: I-I won't feel sad at this time!

Apollo: (Well, I do feel sorry for what Ms. Iris told me and Trucy.)

Athena: Apollo, your horn just falls off.

Apollo: (It's that obvious?)

Athena: By the way, Junie asked me to remember her to you.

Apollo: (Juniper…I will visit her later.)

Bellboy: Is here for the wedding of Mr. Wright?

Apollo: Yes. You are…?

Bellboy: I met during one case, and I'm in charge for this wedding.

Apollo: (How many people does Mr. Wright know during his cases?)

Bellboy: By the way, Mr. Wright was the one to let me write the affidavit.

Apollo: (Is that important?)

?: Then, the wedding of Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Iris is now in session!

Apollo: (That voice…the judge!)

Apollo: (He looks so kind when he's not in a trial.)

Trucy: What are you thinking about, Apollo?

Apollo: Well, it's not during a trial, and I feel…somewhat out of place.

Apollo: But why does Mr. Wright dress so casually?

Apollo: I feel he's the same as usual, just doesn't wear his blue sweater.

Trucy: Daddy took out his blue suits for previous trials for the wedding!

Apollo: (The blue suits before he was disbarred?)

Trucy: I heard…Mommy…specially requsted for this.

Apollo: (Ms. Iris…)

Judge: Then, please give your testimony, witness.

Trucy: That's Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: (Bowing) It's my pleasure to attend Wright's wedding.

Edgeworth: As witness, I was not interested in it, but that's just there are no one better than myself.

Edgeworth: I knew Wright from grade school, and we collaborated a few cases. He's the person who will stick to the end.

Edgeworth: About Wright and Iris, I am not those two, so I may only know a small part.

Edgeworth: Wright and Iris are each other's first love, and it's so hard for them to choose each other after so many years.

Edgeworth: I hope they will live a happy life after this wedding. This is my sincere wish for them.

Judge: That's so decisive. Do you have anything to add, Mr. Wright and Iris?

Phoenix: Um…no objections.

Iris: (Blushing, nodding)…

Judge: Then I declare my verdict: You two are bonded for life.

Judge: Then the wedding is adjourned. Now is the session for guests.

Iris: …Thanks for everyone especially here for our wedding.

Apollo: Congratulation for the wedding, Ms. Iris.

Trucy: Mommy!

Iris: It's so nice to see you, Trucy.

Trucy: Mommy, what do you say?

Trucy: Daddy finally gets married. I'm so happy!

Iris: Feenie, so you say that Athena is also here?

Phoenix: Yeah. She's my subordinate, after all.

Phoenix: Mr. Blackquill also wanted to go here, but he had some time conflicts.

Apollo: (If Mr. Blackquill is here, maybe the temperature will drop.)

Edgeworth: Wright, after so many years, you finally make up your mind?

Phoenix: Now everything's over, and Apollo also comes back. It's the time for me to give Rissy a home.

Phoenix: Becaus of everything happening, she has been waiting for so many years, and I will make that up during the rest of my life.

Franziska: The foolish fool finally takes responsibility for his foolish promise.

Edgeworth: Franziska, we also need to think about our plans.

Franziska: (Holding the whip) I will never lose that to you, Miles Edgeworth!

Iris: Thanks so much for coming, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma.

Edgeworth: (Smiling) It's nothing. I'm just free these days, and Franziska just came back.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, your furrows seem to get deeper.

Phoenix: Your work as Chief Prosecutor is still so busy. Thank you so much for coming to my wedding.

Edgeworth: Hmph, that's just I owe so much to you.

?: So you are back, Apollo.

Apollo: Maya…?

Apollo: (Isn't that master is busy?)

Maya: It's Nick's wedding, after all!

Pearl: Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick looks so satisfied.

Maya: He is. He now has someone to take care of.

Pearl: Do you think about anyone, Mystic Maya?

Pearl: (Covering face) Of courst…about wedding…

Maya: I finally get into this age, even older than sis when she passed away.

Maya: About wedding…that's a big problem.

Apollo: Well, why do you look at me like this?

Apollo: I'd better visit Juniper!

Maya: Ah, just joking, Apollo.

Maya: I heard from Nick. It seems that you and Juniper are so fit.

Apollo: Um, it's not like that…(What else does Mr. Wright tell her? )

Trucy: Why are you blushing, Apollo?

Apollo: N-No, I'm just drinking too much.

Pearl: I remember once Mr. Apollo secretly went out to drink, when we found him, he's not like this.

Apollo: (Why do you telll such things?)

(Athena's POV)

Athena: (Ah, someone calls me.I'd better find somewhere quiet.)

Athena: This is Athena.

?: Thena, did you see Apollo?

Athena: Junie, Apollo just came back from Khura'in, and we are now in Mr. Wright's wedding.

Athena: I think you are working on your cases, don't you? Did you finish them?

Juniper: Yes, today Mr. Blackquill and Mr. Gavin did it effectively, and the cases were plain and simple.

Juniper: Thena, Mr. Blackquill asked me to tell you something.

Athena: Simon?

Juniper: Yes. He asked you to go home early after the wedding.

Athena: Sure, but I still need to stay for a while.

Juniper: Well, Judge Courtney has something to ask me. I don't have time now.

Athena: (Judge Courtney? I heard from Mr. Wright that Mr. Edgeworth knows about her.)

Athena: (So that's it for today. I'd better go back home.)

?: So you're working in Nick's agency?

Athena: Ah…Mr. Butz!

Athena: I think I didn't see you in the wedding.

Butz: (Scratching head) Well, Nick invited me, but he said something like "don't draw anything".

Butz: I just had something to do, so I just arrived.

Butz: Um, Athena, are you interested in my model for my new book?

Butz: It is called "Athena's Widget Trip".

Athena: I'd love to, as long as there's nothing related to Trucy's magic show.

Athena: (Holding breath in the water tank…doused in gasoline…give me a break!)

Athena: Besides, I need to ask Simon about this.

Butz: That's fine. I will give you half the contribution fee.

Apollo: And that's pretty much for Mr. Wright's wedding. We have another person in agency.

Apollo: Trucy continues to do her magic show, and I continue my life.

Apollo: It is really true that our agency is a family.

Apollo: Mr. Wright and Ms. Iris…they seem to live happily forever.

Apollo: Well, today is another new day.

Apollo: I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!

Trucy: I'm so happy for my two Mommys.

Trucy: One Mommy lives with Daddy, and another is my real Mommy.

Trucy: Apollo…it's still hard to call him "brother"…

Trucy: Talking about that, I used to think Apollo as my little brother.

Trucy: I find it really intriguing.

Phoenix: Think back to the past, everything seems like just happened yesterday.

Phoenix: It's been ten years, so I won't let Rissy wait for more time.

Phoenix: If it was not that incident, I would not know anything forever.

Phoenix: Looking at our agency, today it's unusually in peace.

Phoenix: I really appreciate that.

Phoenix: By the way, I received the invitation letter from Edgeworth, and he wanted me to be a witness for his wedding.

Phoenix: I think everyone in the Prosecutor's Office will come.

Iris: It's just like a dream, not only the wedding but also other things.

Iris: Feenie's so reliable, and he runs the agency so well.

Iris: Trucy always does magic tricks for me, and that's so fantastic.

Iris: I don't know Apollo has such a long story, and that's what I gained from Feenie.

Edgeworth: I'm just returning my favor to you, Wright.

Edgeworth: Wedding? It seems there are lots of weddings recently, and I need to do that quickly.

Edgeworth: After I discuss everything with Franziska, we will send wedding invitation to everyone related.

Edgeworth: As for the witness, I choose Wright.

Edgeworth: You can think it as something in reture.

Franziska: It's so annoying to attend the wedding, especially I need to talk to so many foolish fools.

Franziska: Miles asks me about wedding again, and everything he likes will be totally fine.

Franziska: Who will we invite? I don't care much except my sister.

Franziska: Oh, and some of the foolish fools in the Prosecutor's Office.

Franziska: Miles says he chooses witness of our wedding, and that's so convenient.

Athena: About Mr. Wright's wedding? I didn't hear much discord in everyone's heart.

Athena: Just Pearly had some complex feelings. I could feel sadness in her voice.

Athena: What? Ms. Iris is Pearly's half-sister? So she is Trucy's aunt?

Athena: Apollo is Trucy's half-brother? So how about Mr. Wright?

Athena: Why do I get confused about agency's relationship?

Blackquill: Wright-dono's wedding? Well, Athena attended, right?

Blackquill: But she asked me about the book after the wedding.

Blackquill: I don't care as long as she likes.

Blackquill: Chief Prosecutor sent me invitation for his wedding, so I need to come there.

Klavier: I feel Herr Forehead becomes more reliable, ja?

Ema: You didn't know that he nearly lost his life in Khura'in.

Klavier: Really, he was such person…from his first trial.

Ema: …Well, everything's over. Was there anything you felt unhappy about?

Klavier: I'm so happy that you are with me, Ema.

Ema: At least you know it.

Kay: About Apollo? He is so different from my first impression to him.

Kay: So, Trucy is Apollo's half-sister?

Kay: Then the agency is rally a family.

Kay: As for me, everything's not bad.

Kay: By the way, me and Sebestian will hurry…about wedding.

Kay: I didn't expect that Mr. Gavin and Ema did that before us.

Butz: Nick's married, so I shouldn't think about anything about Iris.

Butz: And Edgey's married to Franzy. I feel so tough about my life.

Butz: It seems that Athena agreed about the book.

Butz: I feel so good about new books.

Butz: Although I didn't draw anything, I still took photos about Nick's wedding.

Butz: It's so good, like the photo for the whole family.

Photo content: Phoenix and Iris stand near the table, with Maya and Pearl sitting on both sides. In the nearby table, Edgeworth looks at Franziska with smile. Franziska tilts her head to another side. Trucy drags Apollo to Phoenix, and Iris looks at Trucy.

 **Note: I feel so good for the ending, although I'm not sure how the narration after the wedding is like.**

 **I feel it's hard to describe picture with plain words.**


End file.
